Shadows Of A Devil
by ChsisAnialation
Summary: Tatsumi Amano. The quiet boy of Kuoh Academy. The boy who posses the Exiled Sacred Gear. A sacred gear that is said to have uncomprehendible power and abilities. When Tatsumi faces foes of great power and numbers what will he do? He will fight! Fight for his new life that is in the hands of the sister of the current devil king!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Shadows Of A Devil! Thanks for coming to check out my second (official) Highschool DXD fanfiction! I say official dxd because my first one has deleted over a year and a half ago. Anyway!

Before I start, I would like to say this story is not a crossover and the name Tatsumi Amano is merely the name I chose. If you like this or have any comments that could help polish this story up a bit then let me know. Without much else to say, start!

Chapter 1: Act Of The Fallen

"Mr. Amano!" The teacher yells irritably at his sleepy student. The boy blinks a couple times rubbing his eyes as whispering went about the classroom. "I know it's still morning, but just because you are tired doesn't mean you can sleep. We all want to sleep, but we all have to stay awake."

The Amano teen runs his fingers through his natural green hair. "Sorry about that." He says letting out a yawn. "I just had to stay up last night so that I could finish some homework I forgot about."

The teacher sighs rubbing his nose to ease his oncoming headache. "It's way too early for this Mr. Amano. Just don't let it happen again."

"I'll try." He replies focusing his blue eyes on the lecture.

"Why does he always slack off in class?" One of his classmates asks his friend quietly.

"Probably just lazy. It's a miracle that he is getting passing grades." The friend says.

'I wish I was as lazy as they say.' Amano thinks in his head. 'But considering my parents had me exercising on a regular basis, I now do it when I'm bored sometimes.' He continues thinks how well built he is even though he is pretty lean.

His name his Tatsumi Amano. He is an average second year boy other than the fact he is named Kuoh Academy's 'Cute Loner'. He, unfortunately, earned this name when he first showed up at Kuoh Academy a year ago. He isn't a huge loner since he will talk to one or two people outside of school once in a while, not anyone from the school though. He earned it when he didn't pay any attention to the girls that followed him around for longer than a month.

While he does talk to his teacher when they talk to him, he doesn't go out of his way to talk to them. That just isn't his thing. All the guys hated him immensely when he got there a year prior, but since he doesn't really talk to them they hate him a little less. The reason being the girls admire him from afar now. They don't actively crowd around him anymore.

That doesn't mean he took any crap from the boys that once tried to bully him though. A few boys tried to threaten him and he end up fracturing a few bones and bruised their bodies. Afterwards, those same boys attempted it again a few months later with the same results. So he can easily hold his own in a fight.

Tatsumi sighs looking at the time. It is almost time for lunch. He doesn't particularly care for, but it gets him out of class for a while. The bell finally rings allowing him to grab his lunch from his bag. He proceeds to get up and leave the class to eat outside. It just feels better to eat outside in his opinion.

He looks towards the forest to find his favorite area under the trees he grown fond of. Of course it is close to where the Occult Research Club is, but he doesn't go too close to get their attention. Once under the shade of the trees he opens up his lunch getting ready to eat his lunch.

Tatsumi looks around finding nothing interesting. He does see the Prince Of Kuoh Academy walking while surrounded by fan girls, but that doesn't really interest him. However, something pokes his shoulder catching his attention. Tatsumi looks around to come eye to…breast with some girl with crimson red hair.

From Tatsumi's point of view he can barely see her eyes. He doesn't stare at her breasts though. As much as he appreciates a girl as well endowed as this, he doesn't try to be a pervert about it like the Perverted Duo. A couple of notorious perverts that peep on girls dressing relentlessly. No matter how badly they are hurt. Pretty disappointing.

Not wanting her to think he is a pervert, he stands up finishing off the food of his. He turns to look her in the eyes lazily. Even though he is a loner, he is laid-back person. He has heard about this girl now that he can see her properly. Rias Gremory. One of the two Great Ladies that everybody talks about. The most popular girl at this academy.

She gives him a warm smile. "You must be Tatsumi Amano, am I right?" She asks getting one nod from him. "I have a question if you don't mind."

Tatsumi raises an eyebrow curious about why a girl like herself that is a year above him would have any questions for him. "Go ahead." He says allowing her to ask the question.

"Has any strange people come in contact with you as of recently?" She asks. Tatsumi shakes his head meaning no. "I see. Thank you for your time." She then proceeds to leave.

The day passes by quickly from there ending up with him on a bridge he visits on a regular basis during his runs and walks to school. He leans on the railing looking at the setting sun content with himself. The perfect end to a boring day he would normally think. It still is in this case.

"Um…are you Tatsumi Amano?" A shy sounding girl asks from behind the serene Tatsumi.

Tatsumi turns to her without a frown, but without a smile too. "Yeah, why?" She looks down sheepishly. 'is it alright if I call her another fan girl?' He wonders until he notices her strange school uniform. 'Who could she be then?'

"M-my name is Yuuma Amano." She introduces.

'Oh cool, same last names.' He thinks still keeping a serene look.

"I was kinda wondering if you are seeing anyone." She admits.

"No, I think it is just to much trouble to be honest with you." Tatsumi replies honestly. That comment catches Yuuma off guard. "I like to keep to myself and if I have a girlfriend that would kinda impede on that." He explains. "Don't get me wrong, I like girls, but I just don't think I could make them as happy as they could if I am just keeping to myself the whole time."

Yuuma fidgets a little bit in her spot looking very nervous. "W-well could you please give me a chance and be my boyfriend?" She asks bowing to him.

Tatsumi sighs going from a serene look to laid-back one. "Like I just said, I think it would be too much trouble."

"Could we at least have one date to see how it works?" She begs.

Tatsumi lets out a sigh. "I don't know what you see in me, but sure. We can give it a shot. Don't blame me if it ends up a disaster though."

She smiles happily. "Thank you! So can the date be this Sunday at four?"

"Sure." He replies. "Just don't be late is all I ask."

She nods excitedly. She runs off, but turns around before being too far. "I'm really glad you're my boyfriend!" She then runs off.

Tatsumi turns back to the sunset acting as if nothing has just happened. "I probably should have asked her how she knew me…oh well. This relationship will likely end Sunday." He says to himself out loud.

In a allyway not too far away, a certain white haired girl stares intently at him. "I better tell Buchou." She mutters watching as her target starts to leave.

The next few days consisted of Tatsumi walking to school with Yuuma without holding hands. Yuuma tried to hold his hand, but Tatsumi said he was not willing to do that yet. She had protested though. And then Sunday finally arrives.

Tatsumi is currently wearing a black T-shirt with an unzipped dark green thin jacket. His pants are just a pair of jeans he found. His shoes are just black too. Tatsumi looks at a clock on the street waiting for Yuuma.

'She has three minutes.' He thinks.

"Excuse me, sir." A cute looking girl says getting his attention. "Here you go!" She hands him a paper with the words "You Wish Is Granted" on it under a strange symbol.

"Thank you." He thanks putting it in his pocket while she walks away. Two more minutes pass. "Where is she?"

"Hey Tatsumi!" The voice of the very girl calls out. He looks to find her in some fairly nice looking clothes. "Were you waiting long?"

Tatsumi looks her in the eye then looks cat the clock. "I was here for a good half hour, so I guess I was." He states bluntly making her flinch. "But you weren't late either. That being the case, let's start our day of fun." He says giving the surprised a small smile.

They end up walking around town going through many stores and a restaurant throughout their time. She actually got a couple laughs out of Tatsumi. Tatsumi is now smiling along with Yuuma as they pass by an ally. Tatsumi feels a chill shoot through him causing him to stop dropping his smile into a suspicious look.

He looks into the ally confusing Yuuma. He suddenly sees some of the shadows moving like water with a pair of grey eyes. Ones filled with despair. The thing points at Yuuma then grows giant wings. Tatsumi quickly turns back around and continues to walk away.

'What was that?' He thinks in his mind. "Whatever it is I sure don't like it.'

Yuuma grabs his arm putting it between her breasts making him blush a bit. Even the loner seems to be a blushing boy once having his arm between her breasts. "Why did you stop Tatsumi?" She asks concerned for him.

"No reason. Let's just finish our date at the park." He says.

"It must have been something since you not smiling anymore." She presses on.

"Let's just drop it Yuuma." She nods solemnly. The finally make it to the park with the water fountain. 'Looks like we are the only ones here.'

Yuuma runs in front of him holding a giant smile. "I really enjoyed our date today!"

"I gotta admit that it was better than how I thought it was going to go." He admits not bothering to smile. He hasn't even cracked a smile since that ally. He has just stayed suspicious the whole time.

"Other than this," She points at a beautiful necklace (imagine your own version of beautiful since I am sure everybody has different opinions) around her neck. "I would like something to commemorate this night."

He raises an eyebrow. 'Is she trying to get a kiss?'

"Would you do anything for me?" She asks.

Tatsumi sighs. "No I wouldn't do most things for you." He says shocking the girl. "As much fun as we had tonight, I felt I was hanging out with a friend rather than a girlfriend. But I am willing to listen to your request." He explains bluntly.

She drops her smile. "Would you die for me?"

Tatsumi narrows his eyes at the girl. "Hell no." He states adding a tiny growl in his voice.

"Too bad Tatsumi Amano!" She exclaims growing an insane smirk transforming.

Tatsumi quickly makes a run for it in the middle of her transforming. He is not stupid in the least. He runs into the tree line hoping that he could outrun the girl. He stops behind a tree breathing only when needed listening to area around him.

'What the hell is going on?' He wonders.

"Did you think you could run away?" A more mature version of Yuuma's voice questions suddenly appearing in front of him.

He immediately moves back towards the fountain. A sharp pain like a sword penetrating through him throwing him through the air. He lands on his stomach sending a sharp pain throughout his whole body. He rolls over finally seeing her new form. She is literally dressed in strings that barely cover her nipples and looking much more evil. The worst part are the wings that was the exact same as that shadow's from earlier.

"Finally!" She screams into the sky. "I can't believe I had to deal with your lonely ass for so long!" She exclaims. "I mean seriously, you really were unlikeable."

Tatsumi coughs up a bit of blood. "Screw off." He growls losing his cool in his final moments. "I hope whoever…kills you gives you everything you deserve."

She sneers at the teen boy with green hair. "I ki-"

"Shut up!" He shouts interrupting her while struggling to get up. He coughs up more blood as the hole inside him helps bleed more. A grey look surrounds his pupil slowly covering his whole eyes in a grey color.

"Oh what is this? Is the puny human upset?" She taunts.

"BURN!" He roars summoning an unnatural grey colored fire from under her. Her eyes widen as she dodges the grey inferno.

"That's impossible! There is no such thing as a grey fire! What is this?!" She yells. She summons a spear of light and throws it at him impaling him through the heart. He finally loses the grey color in his eyes as he finally starts to die. However, a shadow with grey eyes appears above the body frightening Yuuma.

Yuuma jets away into the sky getting away from the thing. The shadow disappears as Tatsumi coughs more blood up. 'So I die like this? Looks like my parents aren't going to see their son ever again.' He thinks. 'I wonder if that Rias Gremory lady knew something about this last week? Her crimson red hair is…nothing like my blood?!' His eyes widen looking at his red blood the turns grey as it hits the air. 'Why must I die when I find out my blood is grey?!'

A red circle of arrays shine next to him as he starts to lose conscience. She smiles at the dying boy. "Your not going to die just yet, Tatsumi Amano." She states picking through her pocket as he finally dies.

End

And this is this! How did you like the start of my new idea for DXD? Is it good enough to continue or meh?

Before you rage about the personality of the quiet Tatsumi let me say that he will slowly change into a more open person later on. Not easily though.

Now if you have any questions then let me know. Thanks for reading and have a great day/night/morning!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back folks! Now I actually am surprised, but I have gotten four comments, ten followers and nine favourites! I actually have hope for this! Thank you all!

Stove fire Elfin: I understand where you are coming from. The thing is that I need it to start out the same so that I have a plot line to go on with, but now that that part is done, I can start changing what happens. For example: I don't plan on having him meet Asia the same way. They will meet, but not what the original does. Please give this story a chance to evolve.

RevansStory: thanks for the compliment! And I don't plan on it, but if I get enough people, say about 10, then I might bring in the name Esdeath with the same relationship with my OC as in Akame Ga Kill. Though it won't be exactly her since this isn't a crossover, but still.

Cole shiryu: There is actually a good reason for this decision. As much as Rias is used, she is going to end up…distant soon. In a future arc I plan on doing, Tatsumi is going to become a stray for a while. With Sona, she would feel bad, but she would feel that killing him must be done. With Rias then I can build on a bit more character. Arguably, you can do that to Sona too, but I felt it would be more impactful on Rias.

mattw2017: I will, so watch out for more!

Chapter 2: Trials Of A Devil

Dream or Other Dimension?

Darkness surrounded every corner. Nothing else in existence in that world. A world where the only light has been extinguished. One creature managed to crawl out of the dirt shrieking an unnatural noise only to stop as the darkness seemed to choke him.

"Back to hell." A voice said as the body collapsed onto the ground. Grey eyes shine in the dark on top of what was once a building. One that once belonged to an academy.

An angel decended from the sky in front of the grey eyes man. With the angel came the light of someone as holy as he is came with. The man in front of the angel had green hair and ripped up clothing that one wouldn't usually have unless one went through fighting beyond an normal fist fight. Too bad there wasn't a single human left the fist fight with.

"I am here to-" The angel starts, but is cut off.

"Shut up." The man said as the angel suddenly couldn't talk. The angel tried, but couldn't bring his mouth the cooperate. "You angels helped start this war that wiped out the human race. Did you not?" The man asked simply.

The angel finally gained control again. "Yes we did, but-"

"Then your redemption is the same fate." He stated. "Burn." A grand inferno of grey fire shot up from the ground basking the area in grey just to show a sickening amount of dead bodies of almost every race of the supernatural. The inferno stops to show not even ashes left of the holy being.

Tatsumi Waking Up

Tatsumi shoots up out of bed in a cold sweat. He looks around his room finding…wait. 'My room?' He thinks in surprise. 'Wasn't I dying? And then I was killing everything…oh well. Just another couple of bad dreams I guess.'

He gets up getting new clothes on. Tatsumi walks out to find a note on the table for him. It basically says his parents has gone to on a business trip over seas and won't be back for a month at most. He sighs.

He walks out of his house thinking about his dreams. He comes to the conclusion that the second was definitely a dream since there isn't a single dead body in sight. The first one seems real from the pain he felt, but there isn't a scar or anything. That makes it hard to believe he actually was attacked.

'I don't think going to school today will have any point since I want to focus on searching something.' He thinks walking towards the same park from his dream. He finally reaches it about fifteen minutes later.

He looks around the area finding not even one trace of his blood. He then walks over towards the tree line finding a black feather. One of the feathers that belonged to that Yuuma girl. He frowns.

'So she was real?' He inspects it a little more. 'But it could also be a raven feather. Maybe I imagined a mutated raven in my dream. That would not make sense, but it makes more sense than a thing like her existing.' He processes through his head.

Even though it seems useless, he pockets the feather for later. Tatsumi then walks back to the fountain. He sits on the edge as the shadow thing in his dream crawls into the questioning part of his mind.

'What was up with that thing? Was it just part of the dream? An added prop?' He wonders letting out a sigh. 'Oh well. No need to dwell on a dream.'

He stands up to head to the school. He heads over walking into class really late. The teacher gives him a disappointed look before motioning for him to sit at his seat. He does take his seat now lazily focusing on the lecture.

A couple hours later the lunch bell rings notifying everyone it's lunch time. Tatsumi sighs. 'I forgot to pack my lunch.' He reminds himself. 'Guess I will have to eat when I get home.' He puts his head down just as the speaker turns on.

"Can Tatsumi Amano please come to the student council office? I repeat, can Tatsumi Amano please come to the student council office?" The speaker asks and then turns off.

Tatsumi silently gets up to start his walk to the student council office. 'This is probably something to do with me being late.'

He stops in front of the door then knocks. "Come in." The student council president, Sona Shitori, says from inside. Tatsumi opens the door finding her at a desk similar to what a principle would be sitting at. "Please take a seat Mr. Amano." He proceeds to that. Once he is seated he takes a laid-back posture in the chair. "Tell me Amano, do you know why I called you here?"

"Is it because I was late today?" He asks as she pushes her glasses up. This doesn't intimidate Tatsumi in the least. After his two dreams, he doubts there is much else that can intimidate him.

"That is part of the reason." Sona admits. "The reason is to warn you about talking to strangers." Tatsumi gives her a doll stare. "You have been caught talking with a dangerous person last night, so don't do it again. Do you understand?"

"Sure." He replies.

"If you are late one more time then I will have to give you detention here." She threatens in her usual monotone voice.

"I understand."

She looks at him for a moment then nods. "You may leave."

He proceeds to walk out the room. 'Why was that easy? I had a feeling she would have straight up gave me detention, but instead I got a warning. Weird.' Tatsumi continues on through the day as normal. Nothing else much happens.

The final bell rings, so he walks outside and starts to feel like he is being watched. Without turning his head, he looks to his left to see that Gremory lady watching him from a window of the old school house. He blows that off continuing to head home. He makes it home then cooks himself his food that he should have eaten earlier, but forgot to make.

A little while later finds Tatsumi outside at the bridge again. It is still his favorite spot to watch the sun set. As the sun sets, he notices that he feels more energized than normal. As soon as the sun is replaced by the moon, the air changes slightly. As if a dark presence arrived.

"Well well well. Look what I have here." Tatsumi turns around to meet a man with a fedora hat on. "Where is your master?" Tatsumi jumps over the side of the bridge on to the highway that is clear of cars. "So I guess you are a stray. That means I have the right to kill you!" The man says from above him. The silent teen looks up to the man with the same wings as that girl from his dream.

The man charges up a light spear and throws it at him. However, Tatsumi dodges to the left with an unnatural speed. He ignores that in favor of staying alive for a while longer. The man charges up two more and then throws those ones too. He dodges both.

'How can I win if he is all the way up there?' Tatsumi wonders evading every spear that comes his way. The fedora hat wearing man disappears in a speed that exceeds his vision and reappears in front of Tatsumi with a spear of light. He tries to stab him, but Tatsumi dodges that at the last second. He then throws a punch at fedora man's face hitting him. The man is sent skidding back a few feet with a smirk on his face.

"Not bad for a devil." He says.

'What does that mean? I'm not a devil.' He says in his mind. He pulls out Yuuma's feather from earlier surprising the man visibly. "You know whose this is. What are you two?" Tatsumi demands acting serious for a change. After all, now isn't the time to be relaxed.

"They are Fallen Angels." A voice says from his side. He turns to find the darkness with grey eyes looking at him from his side. Its voice doesn't seem to be happy, but it isn't mad either. Its voice is just there.

"I see." Tatsumi simply says. He focuses on the fallen angel that is staring holes into him. Metaphorically. 'I will figure out that shadow thing later. For now I have to survive this guy.'

"I am the Fallen Angel Dohnaseek. Now I will kill you!" He summons another spear making Tatsumi ready his body to evade more attacks. However, Dohnaseek speeds close to Tatsumi faster than his other attempts. As he shoves the spear at the green haired teen, Tatsumi moves to his left taking the spear in the side of his stomach missing any vital organs.

Tatsumi's eyes shoot wide open in pain also letting out a loud cry of pain for a second. He tries to put his hand on the spear only to pull his hands back when he could only feel pain touching it. Tatsumi glares silently at the smirking Dohnaseek.

"Hurts doesn't it? Light is a weakness to your kind. Though I have to kill you now, you were surprising." He says summoning another spear.

'I can not let that touch no matter what.' He thinks preparing to ignore the burning pain in his side. Dohnaseek thrusts the spear towards his chest only to miss. Tatsumi moved to the side then throws his fist into the fallen angel's chest. Sadly, it doesn't even faze Dohnaseek.

"Now you are just annoying me." Dohnaseek growls. He back fists Tatsumi in the chest sending him flying for a couple of yards before rolling to a stop.

Tatsumi tries to sit up, but can't because of the pain of the light spear and a few cracked bones. 'This isn't good. At this rate I should kiss my life goodbye.' He let's out a shaky sigh.

Dohnaseek walks toward the downed teen holding a spear of light. "Silence was always suited for your kind." He taunts holding up his spear. Suddenly a red ball of destruction hits the spear infuriating the fallen angel. "Who the hell just did that!?" He growls.

"That would be me." A feminine voice replies surprising Tatsumi.

'Was that the Gremory girl?' He asks in his mind looking over with his eyes meeting with crimson hair.

"That would be my servant you are trying to kill." Rias says crossing her arms.

The fallen straightens acting respectful. "I was under the impression this was a stray, heir to the great Gremory family, Rias Gremory."

The fallen angel walks past the teen to stand a couple yards away. Tatsumi looks at his side watching the spear just disappear. A bit of the burning sensation goes away, but most of the pain stays. He crawls over to a wall as the two supernatural entities talk to each other.

'I need to get away, but how can I escape if I have these injuries?' He looks to his side again finding the shadow with grey eyes. 'At this point I can assume this thing is helping me. Can it help me?'

"Yes I can." The shadow says seeming to have heard Tatsumi's thoughts.

'You can hear me huh? I guess that is useful. Please help me out of this mess.' Tatsumi requests.

"As you wish." The thing moves into his body making his eyes turn grey in color.

Tatsumi's body seems to lose trace of all the pain he felt and more light. Not wasting his limited time, he jumps up onto the bridge and runs at a fast speed towards his home. He runs inside then locks everything in the house. He walks into his room to take a seat on his bed.

The shadow floats out of his body in front of him returning all the pain. Tatsumi grits his teeth enduring the pain. He then decides to lay down on the bed. Amano looks over at the shadow.

"Thanks." Tatsumi whispers not able to find the strength to talk any louder. It just nods. That is when the teen with green hair closes his eyes for the night. Not knowing if he will wake up the next morning.

End

And there we have it! The newest chapter! How did you like it? Hope it did as good or better than the last one!

Now explanation time. The beginning part is a little thing I put there to add a little spice to it. It'll play its part later. And the rest is different because of different powers and different approaches Tatsumi did. Like I said, there will be differences.

Anyway, if I don't update right away on a regular interval then I am working on another one of my stories. So don't worry if it seems late. Without anything else at the top of my head, thanks for reading and have a great day/night/morning!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello friends! How's it going? Hopefully good, are you ready for this? Firstly I must thank my new followers and favoriters! You all are awesome! Even you first ten favorites and followers!

RevansStories: Yeah, I probably could do that. Maybe she might help in the going stray part. But we will see when it happens. It will definitely not be for a while, but it will happen. Expect it a little while after the Riser Arc. I really love hating him. Whether or not it happens before or after the Holy Swords Arc has yet to be decided.

Just a question, but should I make this story rated M for the swearing of the shadow creature? Wondering because he isn't going to be the nicest dxd character.

Chapter 3: Meeting Devils

Dreamscape

"Open the eyes of your mind devil." A voice orders in a endless abyss of nothingness. It seems that it is trying to contact someone. "I guess I will call you by your human given name. Open the eyes of your mind, Tatsumi Amano."

The darkness seems to ripple in a small part revealing Tatsumi. His green hair is currently flowing as if there was a breeze going by. His eyes try to adjust to the dark, but couldn't see anything. The darkness is simply impossible to see in.

"Welcome Tatsumi Amono." The bodyless voice echos. Tatsumi looks around hoping to see something.

'If I can't see in here then the person can't see me either, so I should be quiet until I have an idea of what's going on.' Tatsumi thinks in his mind.

The voice booms with laughter. "You would be surprised how many mortals would have yelled out who's there!" It exclaims. "Too bad that you can't keep your thoughts in your mind mind when you are in it."

Tatsumi's eyes widen in shock. 'I can't keep any of my thoughts to myself here?'

"That is what I said." It replies.

"So I assume you are that shadow creature?" Tatsumi questions knowing that trying to keep to himself here is pointless.

"You are correct. I am the key component of your Sacred Gear." The voice says confusing Tatsumi. "Dammit kid." It growls noticing his confusion. "You don't even know what a Sacred Gear is?"

"No."

"Well I guess since this is a Gear that doesn't fit in the longinus or normal gear category then I don't need to explain the whole damn thing." The thing says seemingly to itself. "I am what is known as the Exiled Sacred Gear. A Gear that was never meant to be. To understand the basic background is to know that created all Sacred Gear except for me."

"Then how are you a Sacred Gear if God didn't create you?" Tatsumi asks.

"I was getting to that, so shut up." It orders. "It was back when God created the first Sacred Gear. He was about to infuse a power or whatever twisted things he decided to put into it. I was the enemy of humanity, deities, pantheons and even the strongest beings hated me, so he decided to trick me into being his friend." His voice then starts to quiver filling with venom. "He showed me the first Gear he made and explained how he made it. It should have registered in my mind that I should be suspicious, but I wasn't. He led me to a portal into a dimensional rift that sent me off somewhere that is a living hell for even the strongest beings. I remembered him talking about the Gear and so I transformed myself into one condensing all of my powers into a Sacred Gear then attached myself to the door opening again a good thousand years later. It took a long time, but I found a host or two before finding you. But the two ended up going crazy with power, so they were killed by the combined powers of the God, Satan and Azazel."

Tatsumi stares wide eyed at him shocked. It's not everyday something like this happens. "I heard a history lesson that wasn't boring…" Tatsumi mutters.

"I swear if that is all you got out of my explanation then I will tear your soul into so many pieces that it would be impossible to be able to tell you existed." It threatens.

Tatsumi gets serious. "I heard it all. Tell me, what is your name, Exiled Gear?"

"My title is The Creater of Darkness Itself." A pair of glowing grey eyes light up in front of Tatsumi. "I am Erebus."

Tatsumi narrows his eyes. "You are from the Greek pantheon, aren't you? Child of Chaos?"

"So you do have some competence." It says from in front of him. "However, never use my real name. Just tell whoever asks you that have no idea what I am." The darkness starts to shift visibly. "Seems you're about to wake up."

"Before I wake up, can you help train me in using your powers?" Tatsumi requests.

"No. You will learn to use my powers on your own." It refuses watching the boy disappear.

In Bed Awake

Tatsumi's body moves as his eyes open. He looks around sighing in relief. 'I can keep things in my mind now.' He looks down to notice that he is naked. 'I don't think I ever changed my clothes. Or took them off. I got away from those weird creatures then I fell asleep on my bed.'

A soft snoring catches his attention behind him. He turns to find a lump under his blankets. He looks around the room and finds the female uniform on a stand. He slowly and carefully gets up then puts some of his clothes on. Now that he is fully dressed he can do whatever he needs to.

'Should I chance it and see who it is or should I just leave for school and hope that whoever it is doesn't find me?' He wonders thinking about his options.

"That is a devil." The voice of Erebus informs from behind him. Tatsumi turns to find an humanoid shadow with grey eyes leaning against the wall. "If I had to guess I would say it is a Gremory child."

'Rias Gremory I assume.' Tatsumi thinks in him mind.

"Probably. And now that you wasted your time listening to me, say hi to Gremory." Erebus says.

"Good morning Tatsumi." Rias Gremory greets from his bed.

'Well now I can't get away unseen. Looks like I have to talk.' He says in his mind. He turns to look at her eyes before they could focus on something else. "Why are you here?"

Rias looks a little shocked at first, but shakes it off. "Straight to business huh? To be honest I would have liked to see you blushing at me being naked, but I guess I don't get that luxery." She says. Seeing him not talking she sighs. "I saved you from a fallen angel last night. After you ran away I had to look for you and found you here. So then I healed you."

"Then why are you naked in my bed?" He questions suspicious.

"Don't worry, we didn't have sex. I'm still a virgin." She says giggling a bit.

Erebus laughs a bit. "I can fix that for you." The ancient being remarks.

'Shut up perv.' Tatsumi tells him. "I am not exactly worried about that part."

"You're no fun Tatsumi." Rias says pouting.

"I was supposed to be dead two different times, so I don't exactly feel ecstatic about not having any real answers about why I am still alive." He tells her.

"Fine. There had to be skin to skin contact for the spell to work. And since it was really late I just stayed in your bed." She explains.

Tatsumi deadpans towards her. "I am heading to school. Bye." He says opening the door.

"Wait." She demands obtaining his attention. "I am going to go with you."

"Then hurry and get dressed." He replies bluntly. He walks out of the room to give her privacy. He looks to his right noticing Erebus Is by his side still. 'Seems like you can't stray too far away from me.'

The grey eyed deity sighs. "Unfortunate side effect of turning myself into the Exiled Sacred Gear."

'This is the most I ever talked to anyone before. Wonder why?' He thinks linking his thoughts over to Erebus.

"Like I would know." He says sarcastically. "But if I had to guess then I would say that we both understand that we will be stuck together for some time, so we might as well be friendly with each other for until you die."

'You're probably right.' He then looks at the door opening. Rias comes out the door wearing her uniform.

"Where are your parents Tatsumi?" She asks looking around as the two walk to the front door.

"They left overseas for a while." He tells her. 'What does she want with them?'

She grows a disappointed look. "Really? I was really hoping to meet the parents of my cute servant." She says.

Tatsumi stops in place. 'What did she call me?' He takes a breath. "What do you mean by servant?" He questions without turning around.

She smiles at the teen boy. "I am a devil and you are my servant."

'So that's why I am alive. Because she resurrected me.'

"How did you get the assumption she resurected you?" Erebus asks.

'Easy. I am supposed to be dead, but I am not. She then comes in and says that which leads me to believe she resurected me.' He explains.

The shadow nods to him. The old deity respects this mortal. He knows the boy isn't stupid and that he doesn't hide it. Unlike some other idiots he knows.

"I see." He says then opens the door as if he didn't just find out he isn't human anymore.

"Why aren't you surprised?" She asks confused by him.

"It's not too hard to figure out. I was supposed to be dead, but instead am here. Not to mention you from last night." He explains referencing her heroic appearance.

She nods accepting that answer. "Do you know of the three main factions then?"

"No." He replies. "Sorry, but I have to be at the school or else I will be late."

"Let's go then." She says.

The two then walk to the the school in silence. Each time she wanted to ask something about himself she would feel despair and darkness. Especially when she wanted to ask about the night she resurected him. The moment she would decide to not ask the feeling would disappear.

They finally reach the academy awarding themselves with rumors from the students. The guys stare at the silent teen hating themselves for not taking him out sooner. The girl that still admire him are complaining while the other girls wonder why she would be with him.

'Welcome to Hormone Academy. The number one place to find raging hormones.' Tatsumi tells Erebus through their mental link.

"I didn't think you were one to joke." The shadow shifts its grey eyes looking around the campus. "Or perhaps you are being serious. These hormonal idiots are lucky I can't kill them myself." The dark shadow looks at Tatsumi with a glint in his grey eyes.

'I won't kill them.' Tatsumi states.

"Fine. Don't come crying to me when someone else kills them first." Erebus says dully.

"This is where we split up." Rias tells Tatsumi breaking him out of his thoughts. "I will send someone to pick you up later."

He watches as she walks up the stairs to a supposed friend of hers. Sona Shitori. Tatsumi suddenly feels as if he should dodge. He dodges finding a boy with crowbar this time. A large crowd of male teens surround him to watch this unfold.

'He actually came back. Looks like he has enough money for another hospital visit.' He thinks making a fist.

"Children fighting?" The shadow wonders out loud. "Eh. It might not be a death battle, but I have heard of worse. Kick his ass Tatsumi."

Tatsumi dodges the crowbar again. "Why did you even bring that?" Tatsumi asks.

"To finally put you in the hospital!" He yells. Tatsumi dodges another swing. Tatsumi then easily ducks under another swing then he jumps at the furious teen. Tatsumi proceeds to sucker punch him in the jaw hearing his jaw fracture since Tatsumi didn't want to completely break it. The boy is sent flying back while dropping the crowbar.

The green haired teen walks to the other teen. "Tell the hospital I sent you back." He say stomping on his arm fracturing that too. "Maybe you should give up already."

Up where Rias and Sona are standing Sona is frowning. "Why choose him?"

Rias smirks. "He is strong and smart. He is smart because he can think things out easily so far and he is strong by his Sacred Gear. I don't know what it is, but I hope to find out soon." Rias replies.

"Nothing else?" Sona asks watching Tatsumi walk away from a bleeding teen being carried away by the school medics. "Akeno might like having him around."

"You're probably right." Rias says with a sigh. "But it his Sacred Gear can help me out of my situation then I don't mind who likes him."

Sona observes the boy noticing he seems to be having an internal conversation. 'Hmm. What could that be about?'

"Well I have to get to class. Catch you later Sona." Rias says waving to her friend.

"Same." Sona proceeds to the student council room. 'I would like to know a little about that guy. Let's see what the records say.'

End

And that is the end of this chapter! How was it? I will let you decide! Decide! Please!

Now onto Erebus. Can anyone guess why I chose him to be Tatsumi's Sacred Gear? Cause it involves the story. I will tell you all if you guess right if I finish another chapter after someone guesses right. Hint is in the answering things in the last chapter.

Anyway I would like to thank all my new followers and favoriters and comment for doing what you did! Now thanks for reading and have a great day/night/morning!


	4. Chapter 4

And here we are, back again! What is up my friends? Hope you are doing good because this is best read happy! Actually I don't know about that part...not the point!

And thank you my new favoriters and followers! I really mean it!

RavensStory: Glad you liked it! Cause here comes the next chapter!

Chapter 4: Devil Explanation

"How the hell can you stand sitting here? It is so boring." Erebus says drifting around Tatsumi. The other teens move away a bit feeling a intoxicating fear of his presence. "The only reason I can tolerate this is because of how amusing these children are. They actually think distance is an issue for us to strike out at them."

Tatsumi turns his eyes to the the shifting Creater of Darkness. 'Give the idiots a break. They haven't been around the supernatural as much.'

"Neither have you, but you didn't turn into a fear ridden fool when you met me." The shadow remarks.

'You are right. Probably because I had the idea of what was happening. I had already died, revived and then almost died again by the time I found out who you are.' He explains.

Erebus crosses his shadow arms. "I still think they are wasting their time trying to get away."

'I can agree on that part.' Tatsumi says trying to talk and listen to the lecture at the same time. The bell for lunch rings having the teens rush out of the room quickly. Tatsumi looks around the empty room letting out a sigh. 'At least I will get some peace and quiet for now.'

The rest of the day goes normal all the way up to the end of school. The bell rings and the whole class is scrambling to get out. Tatsumi rolls his eyes waiting in his seat.

"Please don't go inside Kiba!"

"Don't subject yourself to the dark one!"

"Please!"

Tatsumi looks over at the door where girls started to plea to the Prince of Kuoh Academy. A blond teen by the name of Kiba finally walks through the girls wearing a apologetic smile for the girls. The teen walks towards Tatsumi starting to feel the dark feeling the girls were talking about.

"I can only assume she sent you." Tatsumi says not bothering with formalities.

"Yes. Allow me to escort you." The blond says looking weary of the new devil.

Tatsumi stands up then walks over to Kiba. He gestures for Kiba to lead on. Kiba walks out leading Tatsumi. The two walk in silence to the abandoned school house silent all the way listening to the voices around them create different rumors in not even seconds.

The two finally arrive with Kiba knocking on the door. "Who knocks on the door to a place they are in every day?" Erebus questions to nobody in specific. "Mindless idiot."

Tatsumi gives the dark deity a dry look. 'I know that I can only hear you, but you really need to hold your tongue. It's annoying.'

"Annoying?!" The deity exclaims in disbelief. "I will have you know that I killed millions for much less!"

Tatsumi rolls his eyes. "Come in." An feminine voice says from the other side.

The two males walk inside the room. Tatsumi looks around the room and then registers that there is a noise you only find in a shower. 'Please don't tell me they put a shower here.'

"And would you look at that. It's the Gremory chick." Erebus says looking at the shower curtains. All that is visible is a vague outline that is barely noticeable.

'How can you tell?'

"I can use my unique sensing ability that sends shadows around the whole area without being noticed. If I know the name of said person or beast then it will tell me the name as well as location." He explains.

'Sounds useful.' Tatsumi thinks.

"Here are your clothes president." A girl with a long ponytail black hair says handing the female uniform to the Gremory in the shower.

"Thank you." Rias says from behind the curtain.

Tatsumi doesn't bother looking at the curtain knowing it would be pretty much useless. He looks on one of the sofas finding a short girl. 'If memory serves me then this is Koneko. The name means kitten.' He goes through his thoughts to pass the time. 'Shirone Koneko. More fitting if you ask me. More than Koneko Toujou.'

The shadow laughs out loud with pure amusement in his laugh. "Why do you say that?" He questions.

Tatsumi shrugs. 'Because it means White Kitten and since her hair is white it makes sense. Unlike Kitten Appearance.'

"I guess you have a point. But why do you keep the kitten part in her name?" He asks.

'She just seems to have the aura of a kitten I guess.' Tatsumi admits.

"Welcome, Tatsumi Amono, to the Occult Research Club." Rias says taking a seat at her desk in her school uniform. Tatsumi looks at her and nods to let her know she has her attention. "I notice that you don't care for small talk, so I will get to the point. Do you believe in the supernatural?"

'How should I respond? Oh well. It doesn't really matter in the long run.' Tatsumi thinks. "Yes."

"I see. Well then you believe in angels, devils, fallen angels and God?" Rias asks.

"I don't really believe in God and all that, but I do accept that there are things I don't understand." He admits.

"Well welcome to the life of the supernatural because you are now a devil. Just like us." She announces sprouting wings as well as everyone in the room.

'I see. So I am now an actual devil.' He thinks as wings sprout out of his back. Except they aren't the same as their bat looking wings. His wings are the same shape, but they are made of darkness. However, it isn't only the color of darkness. It has has gray near the bottom looking as if it is a burning flame. The group stare at Tatsumi's wings in surprise as he compares his wings to theirs. 'Looks like I am special.'

"Oh yeah. Even though you are a devil there are still a few traits that affects you by being my host." The deity explains taking a seat on the couch.

"This is very odd. I will have to search into this later." Rias mutters. She then goes on to explain the whole supernatural three way war. She continues on explaining the evil piece system. Throughout the whole time he hadn't interrupted at all or talked for that matter. "Any questions?"

"No." He replies.

Rias pulls out a picture and throws it to him. He catches it taking a look at it. "What is this I wonder?" Erebus says floating over to look at it. Tatsumi's eyes narrow at the picture. "I remember this little bitch."

"You remember her right?" Rias questions.

"Unfortunately." Tatsumi says. "What is the point of showing me this?"

"You're not surprised to know she is real?" Rias asks looking slightly amused.

"No." He answers.

Rias puts stands up and leans against her desk. "Could you explain why?"

"Because I know the difference between dream and reality. When she killed me I knew it was real. I was confused for a while, but I figured things out." Tatsumi explains.

"Oh my, that is the longest I think I ever heard you talk at once." Akeno says giggling a bit.

"I gotta agree with that girl. You don't say much to anyone besides me." Erebus adds.

"You ask and I answered. Nothing more, nothing less." He states crossing his arms.

"You're no fun." Akeno says pouting.

"I'm not here to have fun." He states.

"Don't you wish to kill her for manipulating you then killing you?" Rias questions.

He shrugs. "Not really. If I see the chance then I will." He tells her.

She just sighs. "There isn't much else to explain other than your job." Rias tells him. Tatsumi raises an eyebrow.

Later

Tatsumi sighs finally passing out the last flier. 'I think I might as well return home. Not much else to do here.'

"You could." Erebus says. "Or we could kill that fallen angel following us." Tatsumi doesn't make any body movements other than his eyes moving all around the street. Tatsumi tries to use the shadows to sense his target sensing it from above. "Impressive. You can use that technique fairly well." The shadow compliments.

Tatsumi looks up finding the fallen angel up there. He points at her gesturing for her to face him on the ground. The fallen decends to the ground with her arms crossed. Her face is adorned with a frown.

"I don't need to kill you yet. Leave before I change my mind." She orders him.

Tatsumi rolls his eyes turning his back to her. The fallen stares shocked at his action. "Are you really going to turn your back to an enemy?" Erebus asks.

'If I don't have to fight then I am not going to keep pushing. It is a waste of time.' He replies starting to walk away. His senses alert him to move to the side, so he does dodging a light spear. He turns back to the fallen. He doesn't say a word just glares at the girl.

"I changed my mind. I, Kalawarner, will finish what Raynare started. By killing you!" The girl exclaims jumping up high into the air with her wings as she charges up her spear. Tatsumi spreads his unique wings proudly then flies into the air as well. However, instead of dark wing with grey, Kalawarner sees a grey fire at the bottom of an intimidating darkness that seems to be eating the gray as the grey too tries to eat at the dark.

Tatsumi cracks his neck popping some bones. 'What can I do besides that flame thing?' Kalawarner throws a spear at him only for him to dodge easily.

"Let's bring out your Sacred Gear. Focus the darkness around your hand." Erebus instructs. Kalawarner still throws a volley of light spear that Tatsumi dodges.

He focuses the darkness to his hand creating a burst of black a second later. He stares quietly at his right hand. It is covered by a fingerless glove. One that is nothing but total darkness. He tries to bring more darkness to his hand only for it to wrap around his hand easily as if it is nothing except a flame eating away at his hand and glove. Tatsumi looks to Kalawarner who seems to be very afraid.

"Stay back! I won't tell you again!" She warns holding another spear.

Tatsumi casually flies on over as the fallen backs away. He suddenly rushes at her throwing his shadow covered fist right where her heart is. The darkness seems to increase his impact since his fist goes straight through her breast and through her heart and back. His eyes widen in shock as he pulls his fist back looking at the blood covering his hand while Kalawarner falls to the earth dying quickly. By the time her body hits the ground she has died.

Erebus lets out an impressed whistle. "That was an excellent kill. I expect great things from you Tatsumi." It says.

Tatsumi finally snaps out of his shock. 'I…no. She killed herself by coming at me.' He thinks sticking to that line. 'It was self defense on my part.'

"If you want to get get technical then that is true." Erebus tells him. "But the bigger truth is that you killed that bitch. Straight through her heart." It says starting to let out an insane laughter.

Tatsumi goes back to his expressionless face. 'I guess I did. No use in crying over it.' He then flies away towards his home leaving the dead body.

Akeno appears out of a portal at the scene a minute after Tatsumi leaves getting a surprise. The dead body of an fallen angel. She shivers a bit at how there is one hole through the girl showing a massive amount of blood. She uses a magical connection telling Rias to come over.

Rias appears seeing the bloody sight as well. "Do you know who did this?" Rias asks examining the hole in her chest.

"Sorry, but I have no idea who did. Unless you think Tatsumi did this." Akeno explains.

Rias hums. "I don't think he could at his level. He is still fairly weak." Rias reasons. "Though I don't know who would do this."

"I still think you shouldn't just push aside the chance that Tatsumi did this." Akeno tells her.

"Why do you say that?" Rias asks her queen.

"He is the only one who would kill someone like this without getting her naked." Akeno replies.

"There are many people who would, but that isn't terrible reasoning. Only question is how he did it." Rias says. "He shouldn't be strong yet." A thought comes to her worrying her greatly. "Now the fallen that are here will know he's alive and a threat. He is in danger."

"He will be fine until tomorrow." Akeno states. "Let's wait for him there since I don't see him returning tonight."

The crimson haired devil sighs. "I guess you're right. I just hope he can last until then."

End

And I finally finished it! Hello there buddies! Sorry this came so late, but I kinda lost interest in this for a while. I needed time to finish it. Plus I have other stories to do.

Now I really appreciate you all reading this. If you want more than follow, favorite and review! Otherwise I might ignore this. And don't expect content updates of this. Yup.

Thanks for reading and have a great day/night/morning!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone my name is ChsisAnialation and welcome back to Shadows Of A Devil. Today we are going to be reading more about Tatsumi and Erebus. What could happen? Who knows?

And I wanna thank all my new and old favoriters and followers. I can not believe I already have over 30 followers. It's insane. Now on with the responses!

RavensStory: It took a while, but I just needed good ideas. I got a spur of ideas the day before the last chapter came out and wrote more.

Guest 1: Thank you, I hope you enjoy this one as well!

Chapter 5: Freed VS Tatsumi

"Wake up Amono." The teacher tells the tired boy in a defeated voice. He slowly lifts his head. "Go to sleep at a reasonable time for once."

"Sorry. Had a rough night." Tatsumi mumbles.

The night before had scarred Tatsumi. He hadn't been able to sleep at all. He had been too busy thinking of ways to convince himself that he was in the right. That he had the right to protect himself. It didn't help that Erebus was laughing at his grief.

"Rough? That was the best night I had in a long time!" Erebus exclaims as its grey eyes light up.

Everyone in the room feels a shiver down their spine. A student raises his hand. "May I use the restroom sensei?"

The teacher nods wishing he could leave the room too. Unfortunately he needs his paycheck so he can't. He continues the lecture as the room of students wish they were the boy that left. The boy's name is Saji. He has been told not to even talk to the Tatsumi kid, but how could he when the guy feels like a death trap anytime he got close?

Saji hurries to the Student Council room and closes the door then let's out a heavy sigh. "Why are you here? You should be in class." Sona states unimpressed at her desk.

"I can't concentrate or even feel calm around that Tatsumi kid! I feel like he is going to kill me if I even stand close to him!" He exclaims.

Sona pushes her glasses up. "I think it is about time to schedule a visit with Rias."

Later

"So I have somebody I have never met that wants to summon me?" Tatsumi questions Rias deadpanning at her.

"Well not really. Koneko just has too many contracts and she could use the help." Rias explains smiling at Tatsumi.

The teen turns his head to look at Koneko. "That'd be super rad." She says in a monotone voice.

'Really? Rad? Someone should knock her out for that.' Tatsumi thinks.

"I will have Akeno create the portal immediately." Rias tells him. Akeno focuses on that as Tatsumi nods in response. "Any questions?"

"What counts as a contract?" He asks.

"It's their soul obviously." Erebus says as if it's the most obvious thing ever.

"Anything that is reasonable for what you have done." Rias says.

"Devil's these days mock the definition of what it truly means to be a devil." The shadow mutters.

"Ready for transportation." Akeno announces.

'Well this should be an interesting time.' Tatsumi thinks. He walks to the middle of the circle crossing his arms.

"Here we go." Akeno says activating the circle.

The circle immediately transports the teen boy to the middle of the room of an otaku. He can tell from the otaku items littered everywhere. He notices that the furniture is also thrown all over. The door is hanging wide open too. A trail of blood leading out.

'Do you think I can teleport back and ignore this?' Tatsumi wonders.

"Probably not. You don't know how to trace transportation magic back to its source yet." Erebus replies.

'I notice you said yet. I assume this another one of this Sacred Gear's abilities is teleporting and transporting back where I was originally if I so wished?'

"Pretty much." The shadow answers. "Now march onward boy!"

Tatsumi sighs walking forwards out the door. Once out the blood starts to become more noticeable along with much more trails. He looks to the pavement and finds a guy with white hair gleaming at a pile of dead bodies. This seems to be an apartment building and it also seems that all the residents are in that pile.

"I want to switch to that guy. I want him to use my Sacred Gear. If I was human I would be so aroused right now." Erebus says.

Tatsumi glares at the shadow. 'Shut up pervert. That is pretty disgusting even to me.'

"Hello shitty devil-san!" The white haired man greets in a light tone. Too cocky.

The teen sees a sword of light and a gun in the guy's hand. "You're pretty violent, aren't you?" Tatsumi asks taking a seat on the railing. He knows that falling from the second floor won't hurt him. All he has to is watch his movements carefully to decide when to move at the proper time.

"Don't try to get all high and mighty devil-san." He says adding a harsh tone to the san. "Last thing I need is some shitty devil giving me some speach of how I shouldn't have done any of this."

"Last thing I needed was some ass hole killing my client, but you went ahead and killed the whole apartment." Tatsumi retorts. "What's your point?"

The guy grows a sadistic grin. "Quite the mouth you got there." He says. "I killed the boy because he summoned hell's pawns and everyone else," He starts to laugh at the top of his lungs. "They were just collateral damage in my urge to have more fun!"

"I am really liking this guy right now." Erebus states.

Tatsumi summons his Sacred Gear in the form of his fingerless glove. "Looks like I'll have to avenge these unlucky fools."

"I invite you to try shitty devil-san!" He exclaims. "Just know I'll won't go down easy."

Tatsumi jumps down from his perch with an emotionless face. He is trying not to give too much attention to the pile of dead people. He isn't quite used to dead people yet.

Tatsumi holds out his hand focusing the dark masses into the shape of the Excalibur sword itself! It has none of the holy properties, but it carries the dark improvement from the condensed darkness. He lands on the ground glaring at the guy who now looks excited and shocked at the same time.

"That is quite the power you have shitty devil-san!" He exclaims. "My name is Freed Sellzen and I'll will be your executioner for tonight!"

"Bring it." He says breaking out into a run as Freed does the exact same.

Tatsumi tosses his sword up for a brief second to grab it in reverse grip then immediately swings it at the guy while Freed blocks the attack. Freed tries to shoot him, but Tatsumi twirls around him just before the trigger could be pulled therefore dodging it. He then slashes at his back only to miss. Freed had just jumped forward while turning around at the same time.

"You aren't bad devil." The guy admits licking his lips.

Tatsumi just exhales through his nose then rush at him again. The two attempt to trade blow after blow and gun shot constantly unable to actually hit each other. Tatsumi front flips over Freed trying to make a cut all the way down his back, but once again Freed avoids the attack. Tatsumi is now panting a little bit with some sweat on his forehead. Freed isn't looking too much better either.

"This is getting irritating now. Just die!" The white haired man growls.

Freed runs at him shooting one direction and swing at the other direction. The teen boy jumps up to avoid the light sword while finally landing a whirlwind kick against the stray exorcist. Freed lands on the ground some feet away with a frown. Freed proceeds to shoot multiple light bullets at Tatsumi.

The teen boy dodges then remembers his grey flame ability. He points the tip of his sword at Freed. "Burn."

Freed immediately assumes something will come from the sword so he rolls to the side avoiding a Piller made of grey fire. Freed sprints at Tatsumi firing shot after shot again. Tatsumi moves to the left falling into Freed's trap. Freed smirks firing another shot that lodges itself in Tatsumi's arm.

Tatsumi drops his shadow sword that dissipates on contact with the ground. The teen grabs his wound feeling an immense pain. Not quite as painful as dying, but it was close. He looks up to find the exersist right in front of him smirking.

"What is going on Father?" A shy feminine voice asks from behind Freed. Tatsumi looks past the murderer to find a cute blond girl.

'Damn it. Don't tell me there is another one.' Tatsumi says in his mind. Freed turns to look at the girl.

"Did you set up the barrier?" He asks ignoring her question.

"You could do some real damage now Tatsumi." Erebus states in a manipulative tone.

'No. Not when I don't know what that girl is capable of.' He replies glaring at the shadow deity. 'However, I could test her.' He thinks to himself. "Your father here decided to kill all these innocent people. I then came here to see what is going on and he attacks me." I tell her showing her my bullet wound.

Her eyes widen holding s hand to her mouth. Freed starts laughing. A laugh that resembles how Erebus laughs when seeing death caused by his host.

"You're trying to manipulate the girl I see! Not bad might I add." Freed exclaims.

"Manipulating?" Tatsumi questions with a frown. "All of what I said was the truth."

"Look at his hand Asia!" He points his sword at Tatsumi's hand. "A Sacred Gear! And it belongs to this devil!"

"Devil?" She repeats.

Tatsumi brings out his wings. The wings that frightened the fallen angel. "I may be a devil, but the real monster is you. You and all people associated with your little plan." Tatsumi states as darkness flares where the bullet wound is. The wound closes healing itself.

"Even little innocent Asia here?" Freed asks amused.

"I don't know her life and won't make an attempt to in this situation." He manifests shadows around his hand recreating the Excalibur sword from earlier. "I'm only here to bring my judgment onto you."

"Big talk you have. Let's have another go then!" Freed yells swinging his light sword.

Tatsumi blocks right as he sends at his hand kicking his light gun out of his hand in front of the Asia girl. He then engages in an all out sword fight with Freed. The two are then caught in a stalemate after a couple minutes. Freed and Tatsumi grit their teeth growling at each other.

"You need to just die already shitty devil!" Freed growls.

"And you need to shut up!" Tatsumi roars.

"That's it! Use that frustration!" Erebus encourages.

Tatsumi does exactly that then starts to be able to overpower Freed. He plants several slashes upon Freed's body making blood spew out. Tatsumi stops jumping back. He glares at the guy as he falls to one knee.

"That's a good look on you bastard. I guess you finally realize who is your superior now. That or you just like to be on your knees." Tatsumi says in a cold voice.

"This is why you are my favorite host Tatsumi." Erebus states laughing with an insanity that can only come from pure evil incarnate.

"Now is time for your judgement." Tatsumi tells him bringing up his sword.

"Please don't kill him!" Asia please running up to him and grabbing his arm in a hug.

Tatsumi's frustration falters breaking him out of it. His eyes widen realizing what happened. 'That frustration almost made me kill again.'

"Please don't Mr. Devil. Please forgive him." She pleads.

Tatsumi gets rid of his Sacred Gear along with the sword. "Fine." He says putting his wings away.

Her eyes start to tear up with a smile. "Thank you Mr. Devil."

"The name is Tatsumi. Now run before others arrive to try to kill you two." He tells her. Suddenly a light sword plants itself straight through his gut. He coughs up a bit of blood that finds itself on her nun outfit.

"How about you go back to hell devil." Fred says grinning widely.

"Why did you do that Father?!" Asia asks incredulously.

A circle with the Gremory symbol shines in the middle of the apartment building. Tatsumi pulls the light sword out from his gut creating even more pain. He throws it the the ground as Freed gets up facing the symbol. Throughout the whole thing Asia never lets go of Tatsumi for some reason.

"What's going on?" Rias demands as she and the rest of the peerage arrive. They all see a bleeding Tatsumi whom is glaring daggers at a stray exersist. He also seems to be held by a nun.

Asia gets an idea. "Please hold still Mr. Devil." She holds her hands against his gut wound. A green light shines from her hands starting to heal him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Freed yells coming at her with a raised fist.

Tatsumi narrows his eyes pushing Asia behind him and puts himself between the girl and exersist. "You aren't going to hurt her anymore. Ever."

Rias and her peerage stare with wide eyes at Tatsumi protecting the nun. They had always thought he didn't talk to anyone let alone care for anyone else. To see him protect their natural enemy they had been in a cease fire with for so long be protected by him is shocking. As far as they know he doesn't even know the girl.

"I'll have to cut you up even more it seems." Freed states. He grins widely. "More fun for me! And then that little cherry of hers will go pop!" He yells laughing.

"I'm sorry Asia." Tatsumi says bringing out his Sacred Gear. "I can't let him leave with him without him being twenty feet under. Knowing this, run. Run away and never look back." She tries to say something, but he just sends a stern like at her. She turns with tears in her eyes and starts to run.

"No you don't!" Fred says about to give chase. Tatsumi sends a shadow covered punch at the white haired exersist. It hits him in the jaw sending him back a good two yards. The guy lands on his feet glaring at Tatsumi as Asia's form fades into the distance.

"You're not leaving until I decide you can." Tatsumi states. His eyes grow to be a faint grey. "Let's see how much pain you can take before dying."

End

And finished! I finally finished it and it happens to be the first thing of the New Year! Who would have guessed?

Sorry for not updating much. This is a story that I get ideas for every now and then instead of constantly. No idea when the next chapter will be out.

If you have any questions then send a pm my way or comment and hope to see the answer whenever the next chapter comes out. Without anything else in mind thanks for reading, favoriting, following, reviewing and have a great day/night/morning!


End file.
